What should've happened
by crazymagic
Summary: Takes place in the Ricky Weaver episode. What I think should've happened. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

What should've happened

**Hey guys! This is my very first story on fan fiction and it might be a little short, but please review so i can know if it's good! This story is a twist of what I think should have happened in the Ricky Weaver episode. The first chapter will be told in Jack's point of view and I'm not sure if there's gonna be more chapters, but if there's lots of positive reviews, there might be! I've been going on forever…enjoy the story!**

. . .

Jack's P.O.V**:**

I couldn't believe that sleaze bag was going to _make a move _on my Kim. Well, she wasn't mine…yet. Truth is, I was madly in love with her from the moment I met her. I could never tell the guys, though. They'd never stop bugging me about it for as long as I'd live. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. There was no way I was going to let Kim on that stage tonight.

As I ran out the door of the auditorium, I searched every single hallway, calling out her name.

"KIM! KIM!" I called out.

Just as I was about to call out again, I saw her at her locker.

"Kim! Finally I found y-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. She turned around and, well, she was wearing a dress. Kim Crawford was wearing a _dress. _The dress was purple and had a thin golden belt around her waist. She had on golden ballet flats to match the belt I even saw a sliver of lip gloss on her lips. She looked absolutely beautiful. But, to be honest, I preferred her regular, non-dressy, clothes.

"K-Kim, I've never seen you in a dress before," I said. She nodded her head slightly.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" I asked, knowing perfectly well she did.

"No!" she protested, "why, does it look okay?" she turned to adjust it in the mirror, I turned her back around to face me.

"Kim, the contest you won was a fake. He only looks at the pictures, finds the hottest girls, makes a move on them, then dumps them. He does it in every city," I told her.

"Ricky is not that shallow Jack," she said while closing her locker.

She then swiftly turned around and said," He seriously thought I was cute?" overjoyed that the doll haired jerk liked her.

After a while of trying to convince her that Ricky was no good, she didn't believe me and went to the auditorium for the concert.

. . .

I ran into the auditorium, only to be greeted by a crowd of girls screeching and squeaking because of Ricky. I managed to see a sliver of beautiful blonde hair and immediately started running through the maze of girls.

I finally made it to the front, standing right behind Kim.

"Kim!"

She turned around giving me a glare.

"Jack, you're unbelievable! What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm not letting you go on that stage"<p>

"Jack, I'm dancing with Ricky," she turned around, going to grab his hand.

_It's now or never Jack,_ I thought.

I saw that she was already on stage. I jumped on the stage and turned her to face me.

"Jack! What are you do-"

And that's when I kissed her.

I heard gasps from the crowd, and a Ricky that was no longer singing.

The kiss felt like forever. It was soft, sweet and with the girl that I loved. Kim.

We broke apart. Kim had wide eyes. She was staring at me for a while, but then she smiled.

She leaned in close, our foreheads touching. She whispered, " You know, I think that you have a little _crush_ on me." After she said that, she giggled. I smiled. It was what I had told her the day of the karate competition.

"You know, I think you're right."


	2. Chapter 2

What should've happened

Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back with chapter 2 and thank you so much for the positive reviews! Suuuuper sorry for not updating this earlier, I had other ideas for other stories…So here's chapter 2, hope you all like it!**

**. . .**

Jack's P.O.V:

"So, are you guys, like, a couple now?" Eddie asked, Milton and Jerry curious as well.

We all sat on the mats of the dojo. Kim and I had just explained what had happened last night.

"I guess," Kim said, slightly blushing.

All at the same time, they all said different things.

"It's about time!"

"Finally!"

"What took you so long?"

Kim and I laughed. They had always bugged us about how I liked her, or how she liked me. I guess they were right all along.

Just as I was about to say something, Rudy walked out of his office, ready to start practice.

"What's going on out here?" Rudy asked, curious of what we were talking about.

Before I could answer, Eddie, Milton and Jerry all shouted, "JACK AND KIM ARE DATING!"

"Finally!" Rudy said relieved.

Wow, Rudy had wanted us together, too? Geez.

"Okay guys, let's start sp-"

Rudy didn't finish his sentence. The doors of the dojo flew open and in came a furious Donna Tobin. She walked straight up to me.

"Jack, how could you? I thought you wanted me!" she yelled, almost making lose my hearing.

"I never wanted you, Donna! What could possibly make you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know? How about all those times when you flirted with me at my locker? Or the time when we went to the Halloween party together? Or-"

"Donna! I only did all those things for one reason and one reason only!"

"And what would that reason be?" she said, putting hand on her hip and tapping her foot impatiently on the floor mat.

"Non of your business!" I yelled at her.

"Fine, but one day you'll come to your senses and realize that _she _is not the one for you…I am," she said as if Kim disgusted her… which she probably did.

And with that, she stormed out of the dojo, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Ugh, I hate _her_ so much, I could strangle her," Kim said, clenching her fists.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're the only girl I want," I told her.

I kissed her lightly on the cheek and she smiled.

"Okay guys, can we spar now?" Rudy asked.

"Yes, anything to make me forget about _her_," Kim said walking over to a place on the mat, ready to spar.

. . .

After practice, I walked Kim home.

"Jack?" she asked me.

"Yeah?"

"What is the reason you did all those things with Donna?" she asked curiously.

We stopped in front of the door to her house. I sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?"

She nodded.

"It was to make you jealous," I said, feeling my cheeks get hot.

She smiled. Then she giggled. Then she fell into a pit of hysterics, a little snort every now and then.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh Jack, you didn't have to try and make me jealous," she said, whipping a tear from her eye.

Then she kissed me lightly on the lips. They tasted like bubblegum. The kiss felt like it had lasted forever. We broke apart and she pecked my lips softly once more.

"'Night," she whispered softly.

She turned around and walked into her house.

"'Night," I whispered back to her.


End file.
